


The jealous kiss

by xysarahxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plothole Fill, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xysarahxy/pseuds/xysarahxy
Summary: Pansy comes back from a study season with Blaise, and Draco is not happy about it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson





	The jealous kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's in the view of Pansy and it plays in the sixth year. It's my first story ever so i would love to hear what you think about it, and maybe i will do more chapters. Have fun while reading it.

„He touched me like no one else will ever do. I went back to the common room with Blaise after studying in the library with him, and there was Draco sitting on the couch reading a book. I didn’t thought about anything, but then he stood up and made a scene. Why am I out alone with Blaise and didn’t ask him to join. It was a little bit annoying but kinda cute, because I thought he was joules of Blaise. Blaise starred at him and didn’t know what was going on. Then he said: ‚What you are doing right now is so childish. I mean you have a girlfriend, so why are you jealous of me and her, we are best friend so calm down you little bitch. I’m going for a walk, and when I’m back I hope for you, you are normally again.‘ And then he stormed out of the common room. So me and Draco were alone there. He looked me deep in the eye. I was a little bit nervous and confused because Blaise was right, Draco has a girlfriend so why is he acting like that. Then he interrupted my thought, he started talking to me. ‚Pansy I don’t like it when you are alone with boys.‘ ‚Draco I just don’t understand why.‘ He just stood there and looked to the floor. ‚Therefor‘. He kissed me. Out of nothing. It wasn’t a calmly kiss, it was wild but not bad one. I was shocked at first but then I was going with it. First he touched my face and then he got down to my ass, I was unsure about it but it felt good. Draco kissed my neck and opened his belt. I got down on my knees and helped him undress. While I was blowing his d*ick, he took my hair in his hand and pushed my head towards him. He helped me up and I laid down on the floor in front of the warm fireplace. Draco was on top of me and kissed me rough. He kissed my whole body down to my secret place. I moaned as he kissed me down there. And then he was inside of me, first he was slow and waited form my reaction and as he saw that I liked it, he was faster and rougher. I moaned hard and I think it turned him on. He choked me while doing it and licked my boobs. We were sweaty and had a few positions changes. While we were doing it he whispered me ‘Good girl or call me daddy’ in the ear. And then he pushed me on my knees and let a little moan. He cum into my mouth and I swallowed it. After this we laid both on the ground, nobody said a word. Draco stood up and said: ‚wow… I didn’t expected this, I have to think about everything.‘ and then he went into is dorm. I think he like me, and he is going to break up with Astoria.“ Pansy shut the diary, half alive after the war, knowing that she was a naive girl and never want to see Draco again.


End file.
